horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Press
"Press" is a song by American rapper Cardi B. It is speculated to feature on her next studio album. Lyrics Monsta's gon' tear it up Bardi Woo, yeah Bitches be pressed (Woo) Bitches be pressed (Pressed) Woo, yeah, yeah, woo Bitches be pressed (Pressed) They knew how I'm coming, real bitch in the flesh (Woo) Who the fuck she gon' check? (Who?) She be talking that shit, talkin' out of her neck (Brr) Put blood on her dress (Woo) Bitches be mad when they see Cardi step in the spot (Woah) Said that you 'bout it, we know that you not I'ma pull up on bitches as soon as I drop Bought a new foreign, I might cop a yacht (Skrrt) Bitches in my business, they tryna plot (Woo) Hoes poppin' shit like they hot but they not (No) Just flooded the wrist, the Patek, the watch (Woah) N*ggas be flexing, we know what you got Cardi done had got the game in a knot Fuckin' your n*gga, I got him on lock This go bang bang like I'm choppin' them chops VVS chain, I'm in love with the rocks (Woah) You said you gon' take it, bitch, you got me chopped (Woah) They throwin' shade 'cause they see me on top Tell that bitch to pull up, I'ma send you the drop Press, press, press, press, press Cardi don't need more press Kill 'em all, put them hoes to rest Walk in, bulletproof vest Please tell me who she gon' check Murder scene, Cardi made a mess Pop up, guess who, bitch? Pop up, guess who, bitch? Ding dong Must be that whip that I ordered And a new crib for my daughter You know a bad bitch gon' spoil her Got one in New York, need one in Georgia (Yeah) New Bentley truck cost a quarter (Quarter) My money still long like weave (Woo) Pussy still wet like Florida (Woo) Everyone drop on the floor She was talkin' but not anymore (No) MAC to your face like contour (Brr) This chopper come straight from Dior Done with the talkin', I'm open to violence Ask anybody, they know I'm about it Hashtag whip that ho ass Fuck around, we gon' start a new challenge (Woo) I come in this bitch and I'm strapped up and ready Ridin' that dick like I'm Cardi Andretti Fuck at your crib, we don't go to no 'telly I sit on his face whenever I'm ready (Woo) Bitch I'm a freak like Greek (Like Greek) Got the biggest house on my street (My street) All you little hoes look cheap (Look cheap) They suckin' on my dick with no teeth Press, press, press, press, press Cardi don't need more press Kill 'em all, put them hoes to rest Walk in, bulletproof vest Please tell me who she gon' check Murder scene, Cardi made a mess Pop up, guess who, bitch? Pop up, guess who, bitch? Press, press, press, press Press, press, press, press Press, press, press, press Pop up, guess who, bitch? Pop up, guess who, bitch? Why It Sucks # The awful single cover which shows Cardi B naked getting pictures taken by the paparazzi. # The boring beat. # Cardi B's extremely annoying rapping voice, especially on the chorus. # The chorus is unbearable to listen to. # The awful lyrics. # The music video is extremely inappropriate as she and numerous shows their naked entire bodies with no censorship. #* Even the cover art should explain this well. Music Video Category:Cardi B Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2019 Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with bad single covers